Some bed rails are fixed such that the bed rail is relatively permanently engaged to the frame of a bed. Other bed rails are on the bed at night, removed in the morning, and then placed on the bed again at night. Yet other bed rails swing out like a door for access to and from the bed. Still other bed rails swing from an operating position at the side of a mattress to a stored position at the side of a box spring. Most beds have no bed rails.